


Gefährliche Worte (What You Don't Say)

by Blue_Night



Series: Die Pegasus Allianz [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, Wraith, mind-bonding
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John und Todd verbringen eine ganz besondere Nacht miteinander...<br/>Diese Geschichte spielt zeitlich gesehen in Kapitel 17 von 'Gefährliche Wünsche' nach dem Abschiedsessen.<br/>Dies ist eine Geschichte, die von Liebe und Vertrauen handelt, selbst wenn die berühmten drei Worte niemals ausgesprochen werden.<br/>Diese Geschichte handelt von der Fähigkeit, sich selbst und einem anderen Menschen so sehr vertrauen zu können, dass man dazu in der Lage ist, völlig loszulassen in dem Wissen, dass die Person, die man liebt, danach immer noch da ist und man immer noch geliebt wird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gefährliche Worte (What You Don't Say)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaded Mazoku (Ashkaztra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/gifts).



> Dear Shaded Mazoku,  
> you told me that you like to brush up your German!  
> I hope, you have fun with brushing up your German with this story!  
> If you need help, you can use the english version called: 'What You Don't Say' or ask me, I will do my very best!  
> Enjoy!

John atmete erleichtert auf, als sich die Tür ihres Quartieres mit einem dumpfen 'Plopp' hinter ihm schloss.

Er war müde und erschöpft, aber seine Gedanken fuhren in seinem Kopf Karussell und kamen einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Er musste ständig an die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages denken, vor allem an sein Gespräch mit Cameron auf dem Späher-Schiff.

Er war froh, noch ein paar Minuten Zeit für sich alleine zu haben. Todd hatte mit seinem Stellvertreter noch ein paar Dinge auf der Brücke zu klären, bevor er hierher kommen würde, um die Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen.

John ging langsam zu dem Fenster auf der anderen Seite von Todds Quartier, das seit zwei Jahren nun auch sein Quartier war, wenn er an Bord des Basis-Schiffes war. Was er zugegebenermaßen nur selten war. Er war immer froh gewesen, dass Todd sein Unbehagen zu spüren schien und versuchte, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm in Atlantis zu verbringen.

Es gab nur zwei Quartiere, die ein Fenster besaßen, dieses Quartier, das normalerweise der Königin vorbehalten war, wenn tatsächlich eine an Bord war, und das Quartier des Commnaders, das nun von Todds Stellvertreter Raven bewohnt wurde.

Sinnend stand er am Fenster und beobachtete, wie der Planet mit der Wraith-Anlage sich unter ihm wegdrehte, während er über Camerons Worte nachdachte und darüber, was diese Worte letztendlich beinhalteten.

Zwei Jahre lang hatte er solche Gedanken vermieden.

Zwei Jahre lang hatte er so viele Dinge verdrängt, anstatt sich damit auseinander zu setzen.

Cameron hatte recht. Es wurde Zeit, dass er endlich damit aufhörte, davon zu laufen - vor sich selbst, seinen Gefühlen und vor der Person, die ihm in diesem Universum am meisten bedeutete.

Er hörte ein Geräusch und drehte sich um. Er lächelte, als er Todd in ihr Quartier kommen sah.

Todd erwiderte das Lächeln, während er seinen Mantel auszog und achtlos über einen Sessel warf.

John war immer wieder überwältigt von der Eleganz und Anmut dieses uralten Kriegers, von der wilden und ungezähmten Schönheit des Wraith.

Todd lebte seit über zehntausend Jahren, er hatte gegen die Antiker gekämpft, unzählige Basis-Schiffe befehligt und wahrscheinlich Dinge erlebt, die sich John noch nicht einmal vorstellen konnte. John fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wieso ausgerechnet er das Herz dieses beeindruckenden Wraith-Kriegers erobert hatte. Er war ein Mensch, ein einfacher Colonel der Air Force und verärgerte seine Vorgesetzten mit seiner unkonventionellen und undisziplinierten Art oft mehr, als gut für ihn war.

Todd durchquerte das Zimmer, als er auf ihn zukam und blieb vor ihm stehen. Er legte eine Hand an Johns Wange und streichelte mit seinem Daumen über die stoppelige Haut.

John fühlte die vertraute Sehnsucht und das Verlangen nach seinem Gefährten, die nach zwei Jahren noch stärker waren als am Anfang ihrer komplizierten Beziehung, und die mit jeder Berührung und jedem Blick immer noch stärker wurden, so unglaublich das auch sein mochte.

Als Todd sanft seinen Kopf in den Nacken bog und ihn küsste, erwiderte John den Kuss mit einer Glut, die ihn selbst überraschte.

Todd schnurrte erfreut an seinen Lippen, ebenfalls überrascht. Er hatte ganz eindeutig nicht mit einer so begierigen Erwiderung gerechnet. John schlang die Arme um Todd und presste sich eng an seinen Körper, um ihn sein Verlangen und seine Begierde spüren zu lassen.

Todd hob John mit einem Knurren hoch und trug ihn zielstrebig zum Bett, unfähig, sich noch länger zurückzuhalten. John seufzte und schmiegte sich an ihn, willig überließ er sich Todds Führung. Er hatte erwartet, dass Todd genauso ungeduldig sein würde wie er selbst, aber er hatte sich getäuscht.

Todd legte ihn behutsam auf der Matratze ab und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Bettrand. Dann zog er ihm die Schuhe aus und stellte sie sorgfältig zur Seite. Nachdem er seine eigenen Stiefel zur Seite gekickt hatte, begann er damit, John langsam zu entkleiden, Stück für Stück. John lag auf dem Bett und sah zu ihm hoch, während Todd ohne Eile ein Stück Haut nach dem anderen freilegte und dabei jede Stelle, die er entblößte, streichelte. John lag schweratmend da und sehnte sich so sehr danach, Todd ganz nahe zu sein, dass es beinahe schmerzte.

Als er schließlich nackt Todds hungrigen Blicken ausgesetzt dalag, stand Todd auf und zog sich hastig selbst aus, während nun John an der Reihe war, ihn mit hungrigen Blicken anzuschauen.

Das Bett bewegte sich unter Todds Gewicht, als er zu John kam und sich über ihn kniete. Er stützte sein Gewicht auf seine Arme und beugte sich hinab, um John zu küssen, tief und leidenschaftlich. Seine langen, weißen Haare kitzelten John am Hals und er stöhnte in dem Kuss, während er versuchte, Todd näher an sich zu ziehen.

Todd lachte und richtete sich auf, bis er auf Johns Schenkeln hockte. Während er Johns Körper streichelte, sah er auf ihn hinunter. John wand sich unter ihm.

"Todd, bitte!" Stöhnte er. "Lass mich nicht länger warten!"

"Hm. Willst Du mich wirklich so sehr, John Sheppard?" Todds Stimme war wieder ein tiefes, zufriedenes Schnurren.

"Das ist doch ziemlich offensichtlich, oder etwa nicht?" Brummte John ein wenig verlegen.

Todd lachte zufrieden und strich mit einem Finger sanft über Johns pochendes Glied.

"Vermutlich schon", gab er zu.

John erschauerte unter ihm.

"Willst Du, dass ich bettle?" Presste er erstickt hervor.

Todd wurde ernst. Er beugte sich hinab und küsste John zärtlich.

"Nein, John Sheppard. Du musst niemals betteln", flüsterte er an seinen Lippen und griff nach der Flasche mit dem Gleitmittel auf dem Nachttisch.

John versuchte, sich auf den Bauch zu drehen. Sie machten es meistens in dieser Stellung, und John musste zugeben, dass das an ihm lag.

Er wollte es so.

Er hatte es immer so gewollt.

So war es einfacher für ihn.

In dieser Stellung konnte er sein Gesicht verbergen, seine Gefühle.

Todd hatte es meistens zugelassen, obwohl John sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Todd den Grund dafür kannte, warum John diese Stellung bevorzugte.

Jetzt allerdings hielt Todd ihn an den Armen fest.

"Nein, John. Heute nicht. Ich will Dich anschauen", sagte er ernst und eindringlich und nach einem winzigen Moment des Zögerns entspannte John sich und blieb auf dem Rücken liegen.

Todd küsste ihn die ganze Zeit, während er John vorsichtig weitete und John war ihm dafür dankbar, dass er ihn dabei nicht beobachtete. Er hätte sich nicht entspannen können, wenn Todd das getan hätte und Todd schien das zu spüren. Er fand es selbst nach zwei Jahren immer noch erstaunlich, dass Todd ihn dabei nie mit seinen scharfen Nägeln verletzte und er war auch dafür dankbar, dass er es nicht selbst tun musste. Er war erregt und begierig danach, Todd ganz tief in sich zu spüren, so dass es nicht lange dauerte, bis er bereit war.

Todd schob sich über ihn, darauf achtend, dass John genug Luft bekam und sah ihm tief in die Augen, während er ihn mit einem einzigen, sanften Stoß nahm. John erschauerte vor Lust und bog sich ihm entgegen.

Einen Augenblick lang fühlte er die alten Ängste und Gedanken in sich aufsteigen, aber er bekämpfte sie energisch. Todd schien seinen inneren Kampf zu spüren, denn er blieb ruhig liegen und sah auf John hinab, ohne sich zu bewegen.

John entspannte sich und atmete tief ein. Er hatte vor noch nicht einmal einer halben Stunde eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er würde nicht mehr davon laufen. Mit einem Lächeln sah er zu Todd hoch.

"Bitte", flüsterte er, die Stimme heiser vor Verlangen.

Todd begann sich zu bewegen, sanft und gleichmäßig. Er ergriff Johns hände und verschränkte ihre Finger auf dem Kissen über Johns Kopf, während er wieder und wieder tief in John eindrang, ihm dabei unverwandt tief in die Augen schauend.

John wusste, dass der Wraith ein Meister darin war, seine wahren Emotionen zu verbergen, aber wenn er mit John im Bett war, hatte er seine Gefühle für ihn noch nie versteckt, im Gegensatz zu John. Todd hatte ihm immer gezeigt, wieviel John ihm bedeutete, wie sehr er John wollte. Auch jetzt zeigte er ihm seine Lust und sein Verlangen ganz offen, hielt nichts davon zurück.

John sah in die goldgelben Tiefen und zum ersten Mal versteckte er seine Gefühle auch nicht, ließ Todd sein Verlangen und seine Lust ebenfalls sehen, zeigte ihm seine Erregung und seine Sehnsucht.

Todd sog scharf die Luft ein und bewegte sich schneller, heftig erregt durch die Gefühle, die er ungehindert auf Johns Zügen sehen konnte. Sein Griff um Johns Hände wurde fester und John schlang die Beine um seine Hüften und begegnete Todds Stößen mit ungezügelter Leidenschaft.

Keuchend näherten sie sich dem Höhepunkt, sich dabei die ganze Zeit über tief in die Augen schauend.

John kam zuerst, er bäumte sich mit einem heiseren Schrei auf, überwältigt von seiner Lust und seinem Verlangen. Er ließ Todd seine Ekstase sehen, hielt nichts zurück, als er seinen Samen zwischen ihre schweißfeuchten Körper sprühte.

Todd knurrte und folgte John auf den Gipfel. John sah die Ekstase und Befriedigung in seinen Augen, so wie Todd sie in den seinen gesehen hatte und fühlte seinen Höhepunkt tief in sich, als Todd über ihm steif wurde und dann in seiner Erfüllung heftig erschauerte.

Einen Moment stand die Zeit still und dann rollte Todd sich zur Seite, um John nicht zu erdrücken.

John kuschelte sich zufrieden und entspannt in die Arme seines Geliebten und ließ sich die Haare kraulen. Es war erstaunlich, wie zärtlich und sanft Wraiths sein konnten, zumindest sein Wraith. Aber John hatte den Verdacht, dass Raven vermutlich genauso sanft und zärtlich war, so glücklich wie Cameron wirkte.

Der Gedanke an Cameron erinnerte ihn an etwas und er schluckte und räusperte sich.

"Ich habe heute mit Cameron gesprochen", begann er das Gespräch ein wenig unsicher.

Todd drückte ihn sanft an sich.

"Hast Du ihm gesagt, was Dich so verstört hat?" Fragte Todd ruhig, während er weiter seine Haare kraulte.

"Ja, das habe ich. Er war Gott sei Dank überhaupt nicht sauer. Er hat es verstanden."

"Natürlich hat er das. Cameron ist Dein Freund, John. Er weiß, wie schwer es für Dich ist", erwiderte Todd sanft.

"Ja, das ist er allerdings. Ich habe wirklich Glück, solche Freunde zu haben. Er hat mir verziehen, obwohl ich mich wirklich wie ein Idiot benommen habe."

"Echte Freunde machen das so, John. Du hast mehr Freunde, als Du glaubst."

"Ja, das habe ich jetzt auch begriffen." John hob den Kopf und stützte ihn in eine Hand, um Todd anschauen zu können.

"Er hat noch mehr zu mir gesagt, Todd. Und er hat recht." Er zögerte einen Moment und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

Todd blickte ihn nachdenklich und ein wenig wachsam an.

"Was hat er denn noch gesagt, Sheppard?" Fragte er schließlich mit sorgfältiger Ausdruckslosigkeit in der Stimme.

John schämte sich plötzlich zutiefst.

Er schämte sich dafür, dass er Todd zwei Jahre lang auf Abstand gehalten hatte, bereit davon zu laufen, sollten die Dinge zu kompliziert werden.

Er schämte sich dafür, dass er zwei Jahre lang zu feige gewesen war, um Todd als das anzunehmen, was er letztendlich war - ein telepathischer Wraith.

Todd hatte von Anfang an akzeptiert, was er war, ein Mensch. Und er hatte alles dafür getan, damit es John gut ging. Und John hatte ihm so wenig zurückgegeben.

Er holte tief Luft.

"Er hat gesagt, dass ich endlich aufhören soll, davon zu laufen, vor mir selbst, meinen Gefühlen und vor allen Dingen vor Dir. Und er hat recht, Todd. Ich bin ein Idiot und ich habe Dich nicht verdient." Er lächelte schief. "Aber ich bin sehr froh, dass Du trotzdem bei mir bist." Er wurde ernst. "Ich möchte nicht mehr davon laufen, Todd. Und ich möchte mich bei Dir dafür entschuldigen, dass ich zwei Jahre lang so feige war und oft verleugnet habe, was ich wirklich fühle."

Todd lächelte zärtlich und streichelte sein Gesicht.

"Du bist weder feige, noch ein Idiot, John. Im Vergleich zu mir bist Du sehr sehr jung und das habe ich von Anfang an gewusst. Ich habe Dir Dein Verhalten nie übel genommen."

"Ja, ich weiß, Todd. Aber es hat Dich trotzdem oft genug verletzt, auch wenn das nie meine Absicht war. Aber Cameron hat recht. Ich möchte Dir gerne zeigen, was Du mir bedeutest, dass ich Dich genauso will, wie Du bist. Ich weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich oft anders aussieht, aber ich will Dich nicht ändern."

Er schluckte und fuhr mit dem Finger über Todds Lippen.

"Ich möchte ganz mit Dir verbunden sein, Todd. Ich meine, nicht nur körperlich. Ich möchte, dass sich unsere Gedanken verbinden."

Jetzt war er endlich in der Lage gewesen, es auszusprechen.

John schluckte und wartete auf Todds Reaktion, während Todd ihn für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit einfach nur sinnend anschaute.

"Bist Du Dir damit wirklich sicher, John?" Fragte Todd schließlich leise.

Todd hielt seine Gefühle jetzt zurück, aber John konnte beinahe körperlich spüren, wie sehr Todd hoffte, dass John das, was er gesagt hatte, auch wirklich ernst meinte.

Er nickte ganz ernst. "Ich hatte eine Weile Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Und ja, Todd, ich bin mir ganz sicher. Ich werde es hinterher nicht bereuen, das verspreche ich Dir."

Er suchte eine Weile nach den richtigen Worten.

"Das Problem war nie, dass ich Dir nicht genug vertraue, Todd. Ich wusste immer, dass Du mir nie schaden würdest. Das Problem war, dass ich mir selbst nicht vertraut habe. Ich habe Erinnerungen an Ereignisse und Gedanken, die ich mir selbst nicht eingestehen wollte. Ich wollte sie einfach vergessen. Dich in meinen Kopf zu lassen, hätte aber bedeutet, mich diesen Dingen stellen zu müssen. Und davor hatte ich zuviel Angst. Ich hatte Angst vor dem, was Du vielleicht denken würdest, wenn Du diese Dinge in meinem Kopf siehst. Ich weiß jetzt, wie dumm das war. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich Dich damit verletzt und zurückgestoßen habe."

Todd lächelte ihn zärtlich an und küsste den Finger auf seinen Lippen.

"Du musst Dich nicht entschuldigen, John. Ich habe es verstanden und darauf gehofft, dass Du irgendwann erkennen würdest, dass Deine Ängste unbegründet sind."

John sah ihn ernst an. "Ich habe es endlich begriffen. Ich brauchte jemanden, der mich etwas angestoßen hat, aber letztendlich habe ich es begriffen. Bitte Todd, ich möchte ganz mit Dir verbunden sein, jetzt."

Todd drückte ihn sanft in die Matratze und beugte sich über ihn. Eindringlich sah er ihm in die Augen.

"Ich werde aufhören, wenn Du es möchtest, John. Das verspreche ich Dir."

John sah zu ihm auf, voller Vertrauen und Sehnsucht. "Ich weiß, Todd. Ich vertraue Dir, mehr als irgendjemandem sonst auf dieser Welt. ich weiß, dass Du mir niemals schaden würdest."

"Ich würde eher sterben, als zuzulassen, dass Dir irgendjemand schadet, John", erwiderte Todd heiser und John schluckte, als er die Gefühle auf dem Gesicht des uralten Kriegers sah.

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und dann konnte John Todd in seinem Kopf fühlen. Einen kurzen Augenblick wusste John nicht, was er tun sollte, aber er entspannte sich rasch und öffnete seinen Geist für seinen Geliebten, versuchte, ihm ohne Worte zu zeigen, was er für ihn fühlte.

Es war überwältigend, wundervoll, einzigartig, genau wie Cameron es gesagt hatte. Worte waren ihm immer so schwer gefallen, aber als er jetzt ganz mit Todd verschmolzen war, spürte er, wie einfach es war, dem Geliebten ohne Worte zu sagen, was er wirklich für ihn fühlte, wie unendlich viel er ihm bedeutete. Und er begriff endlich die wahre Tiefe der Gefühle des Wraith für ihn.

Überwältigt zog er Todd auf sich und suchte seine Lippen. Todd küsste ihn und als er mit einem zärtlichen Stoß in John eindrang, schlang John Arme und Beine um ihn und versuchte, ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren, zu einem einzigen Wesen mit ihm zu verschmelzen. Sie klammerten sich aneinander und teilten alles miteinander, was sie hatten, ihre Gedanken, ihre Gefühle, ihre Lust und ihr Vergnügen.

Todd löste sich von Johns Lippen und hob den Kopf, um seinen Gefährten ansehen zu können. John sah die Gefühle in seinen Augen und spürte sie in seinem Kopf. Er stöhnte und ließ Todd das selbe sehen und fühlen, hielt nichts zurück.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals dazu in der Lage sein würde, die Worte laut auszusprechen.

Aber er wusste, dass das auch nicht mehr nötig war, um Todd seine Gefühle zu zeigen.

Sie wussten beide, was sie einander bedeuteten, würden es immer wissen, egal, was die Zukunft auch für sie bereit halten würde.

Er wusste auch, dass sie nicht oft auf diese Weise verbunden sein würden, aber auch das war nicht mehr notwendig.

Irgendwann würde er es wieder wollen.

Und Todd würde geduldig warten, bis er dazu bereit war.

Sie bewegten sich zusammen, stöhnend vor Erregung und erfreuten sich an der Lust, die sie teilten, während sie sich die ganze Zeit tief in die Augen schauten.

Gemeinsam erreichten sie schließlich den Höhepunkt, teilten ihre Ekstase und ihre Befriedigung. Eng umschlungen lagen sie hinterher da und genossen den sanften Nachhall ihrer totalen Vereinigung, während sie darauf warteten, dass sich ihr Herzschlag wieder beruhigte.

John sah in die goldgelben Tiefen von Todds Augen und wusste, dass er sich nie mehr einsam und verloren fühlen würde.

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln kuschelte er sich in die starken Arme seines Geliebten und fühlte einen Frieden und eine Zuversicht, wie er sie noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte.

John war endlich zu Hause angekommen.


End file.
